


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #19

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, For Me, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #19

istaagay isaga ka soo hor, ka duwan ayuu soo xusuustay. Waxkasta waxay ila noqdeen kala duwan ka badan, wuxuu soo xusuustay; cirka, badda, xataa cirka iyo xiddigaha. Markii ugu danbeysay ee uu ku arkay jasiiradda ahaa kaymaha ay green gelinayo ceeryaamo, xeebaha bacaad ku duudduuban oo leh badda iyo safayr urin geedaha milix, kalluun iyo timir ah. Laakiin markii ugu danbeysay ee uu ku arkay jasiiradda, qaboobaha inaanan halkaas joogin, baraf uusan u dhicin oo aan dagaalka, inkastoo ay ahayd albaabka, weli didnt taaban mid ka mid ah oases ugu dambeeyey ee nabadda ee Westeros. Laakiin waxa ay ahayd ku dhawaad laba sano ka hor, oo haatan wax kasto oo kala duwan, oo kaliya sababtoo ah wax walba oo ahayd kala duwan. Winter yimid, sida fucking ka Starks had iyo jeer sheegay in yimaado oo dagaal iyo Tarth ahayd meel kale oo murugo, gaajo iyo dhimasho.

Oo markii doonnidii la xeebta yimid, in kabtanka wuxuu ka geliyey oo uu cape Madaxiisa, ayaa sheegay in nabad gelyo - baruurta, stinking Myrish sakhraansan qaataan safarka oo dhan ee meelood uu qabay oo; cabo, sida naagi ninkeeda oo aan ku siin uheyn hal ku saabsan markabka, shaqaalihii ama duufaanka, kaas oo socday labo toddobaad ku dhowaad iyaga degtay. Wuuna ogaaday in uu ahaa mid khatar ku jirto, oo wuxuu ogaa in uu iyada iyo sidoo gelinaya khatar ku jirto. Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu dib ugu soo laabto, inkastoo qiimaha laabto naftiisa ahaa. Waxaa ayuu jecel yahay naftiisa ka badan wax ka, iyo jasiiradda this jira qaar iyaga ka mid ah.

Waxa uu ahaa musaafur ka Westeros oo inkasta oo walaalkiis ahaa Hand of Daenerys iyo King Queen ka Aegon, isaga oo wali aan ka dhaadhicino laga yaabaa in halis ma u yimid carshiga dhinac ee caanka ah isla markaana caan King Slayer.

King Slayer.

Waxa uu ahaa magaca iyo magaca uu ahaa isaga.

Waxa uu si dhib leh xusuusan karin magaciisa saxda ah. Magacyada hooyadiis waxay tuseen isaga, magacaabayo kii aabbihiis jeclaa, magacaabayo walaashiis oo isaga lagu magacaabo tan iyo maalintii ay sheegay in erayada ay marka hore wada, magacaabayo caruur ah oo uu marnaba la hadlay, magaca oo la illoobi by qof kasta.

Hooyadii dhintay dheer ka hor, wuuna halmaamay wejigeeda iyo codkeeda oo laga yaabaa in waxoogaa ah isagii, oo wuxuu ku maqnaa iyada oo la meel kasta oo u tagtay. Aabihii ayaa ku dhintay iyo, inkasta oo isaga laga badiyay xitaa ma gelin ilmada indhihiisa. Had iyo jeer wuxuu ahaa mid niyad jab ah in Tywin, wuxuu ogaa in tan iyo markii uu ka qaaday in go 'cad uheyn ka AERYS. Niyad jab Tywin marnaba aqbali niyad jab Tywin had iyo jeer isku dayeen in ay diidi niyad jab guriga guriga Lannister uu mar dambe ma ay ahayd qayb ka mid ah. Oo walaashiis ayaa sidoo kale ku dhintay, mid ka mid ah uu ka badan yahay wax kale oo la jecel yahay, mid buu siiyey kulli naftiisa, kan wax walba oo qabtay isagii, oo xataa magiciisa.

Laakiin walaalkiis ku noolaa, oo markii cadho dhaqday ka qalbigiisa, waxay jecel yihiin Tyrion dareemeen isaga waxaa jiray weli. Walaalkiis naftiisa, walaalkiis badbaadiyey iyo Marwada uu ka tagay. Lady ee Blue, Lady seef, Lady Knight. Brienne.

Waxa uu u maleeyay ah iyada oo inta badan labadii sano ee la soo dhaafay. Inta badan ayuu lahaa, sidoo kale marar badan isaga u gaar ah u fiican. Iyada nool yahay? Iyadu waxay si fiican baa? Ma iyada weli ma nool yahay? Ma wiil ee uu ka tagay ay ganaax? Waa in uu ku dhow 12 haatan. Uu weli ahaa mukulaal yar nabar yar? Boqor wiil, oo ay boqraan boqorkii yar, doofaar, wiilkiisa.

Waxa uu helay Tarth-xumida iyo madow, daalan by dagaal iyo macaluul. The buuraha qubeyska roob baraf iyo dooxooyinka, iyo waxaa naf on wadada ma ahaa; dhan beeralay jiray ama way dhinteen ama ay qarinayaan sababta dagaalku wuxuu fari ka qodneyn. Herzegovina carshiga ku fadhiyey mar kale, laakiin waxaa jira jacayl badan u dhexeeya boqoradda iyo boqorkii ma ahaa. Maxaa iyaga lagu qabtay wada ahaa Stannis weli lagu qabtay waqooyiga, Stannis kaas oo ahaa mid dhib badan, a aad tagfi u baranbaro Bottom; King Stannis iyo boqoradda Asha Greyjoy oo ay ciidamada ee bur saliid duurjoogta ah, Ironborns iyo wuxuush dhintay.

Derbigii kama ay waqti dheer ka hor, iyo erayada yimid tan iyo xataa magaalooyin Free ah. Wuxuu ogaa in uu lahaa in ay soo laabtaan, maxaa yeelay Westeros ahaa oo kaliya tallaabo yar ka lamadegaanka ah. Herzegovina oo kale, dhiig iyo sixirka ... The Song of Ice iyo naarta, kuwaas oo bilaabay la Joffrey iyo Ned Stark ee madaxa dhammaan kartaa in waddo kaliya oo ay suurtagal tahay.

Waxa uu wiilkiisa iyo walaalkiis ka hor ku arkay. Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu arko. Ka dibna ... fiican, markaas sameeyo waxa uu u dhashay inuu u sameeyo. Dagaalka ku dhinto.

Qooyay oo ay xakameeyeen Evenfall Hall uu ku jiifa gudcurka, darbiyada ay sare ayaa weli u adkaysato bilood ah dagaal iyo jiilaalka. Gates la xeray iyo hoos ilaalada hayn. Waxa uu laba jeer oo gacanta ku dahabka leh ku dilay halka roob ku shubay hoos wejigiisa geliayay oo uu dhar yar oo xitaa. Waxaa jawaab. Mar kale saddex jeer hadda Wuxuu wax ku dhuftay. Dillaacaan Small furay iyo cod finan sheegay - "garac ay simbiriirixan, tuugsanaya jirin waa la soo dhawaynayaa halkan Your nooca waa filthier badan jiir, inkastoo jiir u muuqdo iyo ur fiican inaad ka badan!"

"Waxaan halkaan u joogaa inaan arko Lady Brienne" - waxa uu ku jawaabay cod ugu asluubta uu kari.

Laba sano ee Cities Free ah, dhuumanayo iyo wax ka qabashada lacagta ugu yar oo walaalkiis u suurtogashay in ay isaga soo dir, wuxuu isaga ka dhigay gebi camalka qabow iyo bukaanka. Little ayaa layga tegey, ee uu kibir Lannister iyo wax aan waxba tarayn, laakiin wax badan ayaa layga tegey, ee uu ugu faraxsan yahay Lannister iyo dhaqan. Waxa uu ahaa geesigeeda sare u dhashay, iyo in uu loo maleynayay xushmad, xitaa ugu hooseeya ee dadka oo dhan. Ugu yaraan in uu ka Brienne bartay.

"Waxay waa Lady of Tarth adiga, jiirka. Maxaase ka ganacsiga ayaad u leedahay iyada? Waxaa laga yaabaa in aad tahay iyada lover iyo sidoo?"


End file.
